The Last Smile
by Jujuba L
Summary: Se Petúnia soubesse que aquela seria a última vez que a veria sorrir, teria sorrido de volta. Feita para o Projeto Lovely Lily, do 6v


Fic feita para o Projeto Lovely Lily, do 6v, usando o momento ''a última vez que ela falou com a Petúnia. Espero que gostem :)

**Last Smile**

Lily aparatou na Rua dos Alfeneiros, em um ponto um pouco afastado da casa de Petúnia, e olhou em volta para se certificar que estava sozinha.

- Homenus Revelium - murmurou com um fiozinho de voz, apontando a varinha para o chão. Quando o feitiço não denunciou a presença de ninguém, a ruiva suspirou e deixou que a capa da invisibilidade deslizasse por seus ombros, enfiando-a na bolsa logo em seguida.

Lily caminhou até a casa da irmã, Petúnia, se recriminando o caminho inteiro por aquele ato incrivelmente idiota; Naquela mesma tarde, os Potter tinham sido informados de que Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso do século, estava atrás do sangue de Harry, o pequeno filho do casal, devido a uma profecia que o anunciava como _aquele que tem o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas._

Lily e James optaram, então, por esconder a casa com o Feitiço Fidelius e sumir da face da Terra, para impedir que Voldemort os achasse e os exterminasse.

E no entanto lá estava Lily, no meio da noite em um lugar totalmente previsível, só para visitar a irmã que ela tinha certeza que a odiava. A ruiva parou na frente da recém-comprada casa de Petúnia e pressionou o indicador na campainha, prevendo algumas palavras bem irritadas por parte da irmã por conta da hora.

Alguns minutos depois, a maçaneta girou e a porta abriu uns três centímetros, só o suficiente para a mulher reconhecer a forma magra e esguia da Sra. Dursley.

- Túnia? Sou eu, Lily.

- Lily, você ficou louca? – Exclamou a loira, empurrando a porta para abrir mais. – São quase três da manhã!

- Eu sei, desculpe – apressou-se Lily a dizer. – Será que eu posso entrar?

A outra hesitou por um momento, os olhos correndo da irmã para o interior da casa. Por fim, ela soltou um suspiro contrariado e se afastou da porta, abrindo passagem para Lily.

- Então, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou Petúnia rispidamente, quando as duas estavam acomodadas no sofá da sala.

- Seu marido?

- Viajando, coisas do trabalho.

- Hm. – Houve um breve segundo de silêncio onde as duas só se olharam; Lily hesitante e Petúnia questionadora.

- Então... – Pressionou a loira.

- Você lembra que eu te falei sobre Voldemort?

A Sra. Dursley apenas analisou a irmã por um momento, sem responder. Ora, é claro que ela se lembrava de Voldmort; Lily vinha falando dele para os Evans desde antes da morte dos seus pais.

- Lembro. – Respondeu, não fazendo questão nenhuma de esconder o seu desagrado. Petúnia detestava quando Lily falava sobre suas bizarrices.

- Bom, ele está atrás de nós. – Lily informou, ouvindo o cansaço em sua própria voz. Aquele tinha sido um dia bem longo, e não tinha terminado ainda.

- O que vocês fizeram?

- Nós... Nada, mas houve uma profecia que ditava que Harry era o único com o poder de destruí-lo.

- Harry...? – Disse Petúnia em dúvida.

- Meu filho – Informou a ruiva levantando as sobrancelhas, um pouco decepcionada. Ela tinha esperado que Petúnia se lembrasse pelo menos do nome do sobrinho.

A Sra. Dursley assentiu.

- Ele não acabou de nascer?

- Sim, mas acho que Voldemort não quer arriscar que ele fique mais velho.

- Hm. – Petúnia deu de ombros; Nunca havia visto o sobrinho e não podia dizer que se importava com ele. – Mas isso não responde a minha pergunta.

- Sua pergunta? – Ecoou a Sra. Potter confusamente.

- Eu perguntei o que você veio fazer na minha casa no meio da madrugada. – Lembrou-a a loira.

- Ah, sim – uma leve cortina rosa cobriu as bochechas pálidas de Lily – Bem, nós vamos nos esconder, por causa da profecia, por isso não vou poder vir aqui por algum tempo.

Lily assistiu as sobrancelhas loiras da irmã subirem até quase alcançarem a metade da testa, gritando aquela verdade óbvia que Lily tinha tentando ignorar até agora: Fazia bem uns seis meses que elas não se falavam, não havia motivo real para aquela visita fora de hora.

Talvez Lily só quisesse dividir aquilo com a irmã, como faziam quando eram crianças; Nem ela sabia ao certo.

- Hm. – Resmungou Petúnia, baixando o olhar. Um choro alto ecoou pela casa e a loira se pois de pé – Já volto.

Lily acompanhou a irmã com os olhos e depois os baixou para o pequeno relógio preso em seu pulso, checando a hora. Tinha dito a James que estaria de volta antes das quatro e, que caso não estivesse, ele acionasse a Ordem.

A ruiva se levantou assim que ouviu os passos da irmã ecoar pela escada.

- Você está indo? – Questionou a loira, com uma ponta óbvia de alívio na voz.

- Sim, eu disse para James que estaria em casa antes das quatro. – Respondeu, caminhando em direção à porta. – Quando tudo isso acabar eu volto, ok?

Em resposta, a dona da casa deu de ombros e girou a maçaneta, em uma clara indicação que queria a Sra. Potter fora de sua casa.

Quando a ruiva já estava na garagem, ela se virou e sorriu para a irmã; Um sorriso hesitante, como se estivesse incerta da aprovação da outra.

Se Petúnia soubesse que aquela era a última vez que a veria sorrir, ela teria sorrido de volta, teria oferecido seu melhor sorriso para a irmã mais nova; Mas naquele dia, ela apenas fechou a porta.

Se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; Se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo .-.


End file.
